Research and Discovery
by Shara1
Summary: Nokoru is sent on a fact finding mission by his father and is disturbed by what he finds. (Shonen Ai)
1. Default Chapter

The Clamp artists own CCD and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only. 

This story is the sequel to Change and Revelation and Correspondence. To better understand this story you should read the stories in order. 

Research and Discovery

* * *

Chapter 1

Three well-dressed young men stood looking up at a large laboratory building that was gleaming white and silver in the early morning sunlight. They formed a rough triangle. The man at the head of the triangle was tall and slender. His elfin face and compelling blue eyes were framed by short waves of sunlight colored hair. "Hmm, So this is the Modern Technologies laboratory. I hear that they have won several awards for their innovations in robotics. " 

It looks quite impressive, doesn't it?," The man standing slightly behind and to the left of the blond who spoke, had slightly wild raven colored hair around his angular face," Nokoru Rijichou, do you think this lab will be any better than the first?" 

Looking over his shoulder, Nokoru tilted his head towards his gray-eyed friend. "From here it does look like it might be better than the Destiny's laboratory." His wide azure eyes sparkled with mischief as they met and held Akira's, and he added innocently, "But appearances can be deceiving, can't they?" 

"That's true," Akira blushed as his gaze shifted from Nokoru back to the building. He wondered if he was being teased. Did the chairman know of his double life? Most of the time he worked as a member of the CLAMP School board and helped Takamura Suoh look out for the CLAMP Campus Chairman, Imonoyama Nokoru. Very few people on campus or off would have believed him capable of being one of the greatest thieves in Japan. Every now and then he would don cape and mask to become the master thief, Twenty Masks. Biting at his bottom lip Akira gazed at the bright head of his friend as he worried about what Nokoru was thinking. 

A calm voice sprang from just behind and to the right of the chairman distracting Akira from his musings. "Yes, Appearances can be deceiving, Nokoru-san. But I must confess, I hope its better than the Destiny labs." 

Akira looked over towards the source of the voice as the man who had spoken turned to glance at him with golden eyes," I agree, Takamura-senpai. I was worried for Rijichou's safety the whole time we were there. The whole place had a feeling of substandard about it. It makes you wonder where they put all the money that was already granted to them." 

"They don't use it for their projects, that's for certain." Nokoru's eyes narrowed as he remembered the low quality parts and ram shackle construction he'd seen the researchers use in the short time that he had been in the lab. Despite his reputation people still had the tendency to underestimate him because of his youth. "They probably thought that moving us through the lab as quickly as they did would keep me from seeing all the corners they cut." 

"Mmmm, and the building was like a rabbit warren. I didn't think we'd ever find our way out. That wouldn't have been so bad, but there was next to no security. " Akira added nodding his dark head. 

"You don't need to worry about me too much," Hearing the distress in Akira's voice, Nokoru turned to face both of his friends with a warm smile lighting his eyes. "After all I have the finest guardians in the world looking after me. " 

Suoh's serious expression faded for a moment as he favored Akira with a grin before glancing back at Nokoru. Golden eyes grew serious once again as the ninja gazed into Nokoru's eyes." Thank you Rijichou, but I think you exaggerate. However, even if you were right I would rather we erred on the side of caution in such matters." 

"Desperate people sometimes do desperate things." Akira added as he looked at his blond friend in concern. Sometimes he wished Rijichou would take these things more seriously than he did. 

The humor fled Nokoru's blue gaze as he watched his friends. "Don't worry," Nokoru's voice was soft with a quiet sobriety that startled his friends." I wouldn't willingly do anything that could get either of you hurt." Nokoru said bowing slightly to his friends as he turned to back to face the building. "We should be going in or we will be late for our appointment. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Both labs have been requesting that father make a definite decision about which lab he would be willing to support. So father is rather impatient for my report." 

"Let's not keep them waiting then," Akira grinned knowing he could trust Nokoru implicitly. Especially when Nokoru was being serious. He and Suoh stepped to either side of their Rijichou as together they walked up the front path to the research facilities. When they entered the building Akira took the lead keeping Nokoru safely between him and Takamura-senpai. 

The small lobby they entered was brightly lit and full of leafy plants. On the left wall there was a desk at which sat a guard. His strong face was rimed by close cut brown hair the color of a mouse. His eyes were a deeper brown and narrowly set in the large face. The guard looked down his stubby nose at the new arrivals. "This is a private residence and is off limits to anyone who does not have proper authorization to enter." 

Walking up to the desk, Nokoru handed the guard a guest pass. After accepting the pass the guard nodded to the chairman of CLAMP campus. "All right you can go in." The man reached down pressing a button on his station. A buzz sounded and the door on the left side of the lobby opened. 

"Hey, I didn't say you could go in," the guard called out in a huffy voice when Suoh and Akira started for the door ahead of Nokoru. Shrugging his shoulders at the blond the man continued," Only he has a pass. So only he may enter." 

Suoh noticed his Rijichou's eyes narrow slightly. He felt sorry for the guard. Only someone who had known Nokoru for many years would have recognized the danger in that look. 'How long will it take him to get this guy to come around to his way of thinking?' He mused as he watched Nokoru work. 

Nokoru gave the guard his most charming smile," There must be some mistake. I clearly remember the Chief engineer saying that having my own people here wouldn't be a problem." 

"There's no mistake. Only people with passes may enter." The guard's face was set into a stony expression. "They only make exceptions for important people." He said with a sneer in his voice. 

The Chairman turned on his heal and started back towards the entrance to the building startling Suoh and Akira. They were at his side a moment later. Before Nokoru reached the door he turned and looked back at the guard. "That is unfortunate. I am afraid I cannot make my meeting with the head engineer and scientist if my companions are not allowed to enter with me. Please give your employers my apologies for wasting their precious time. The Imonoyama group will just have to invest in Destiny laboratories. 

"W..wait a minute. What do you mean, The Imonoyama group will have to invest in Destiny laboratories." The guard eyed Nokoru suspiciously. 

Nokoru blinked his wide blue eyes at the guard as he responded calmly, "I was sent here by the Imonoyama to make a report on this facility on behalf of the Imonoyama group." 

"B…but that would mean you're…no! It's not possible. You're too young to be Imonoyama Nokoru. 

"Am I? Odd, I thought I was just the right age. I guess that means I shall have to give this back." Nokoru held up one slender finger. A golden ring bearing the Imonoyama family crest sparkled in the light. 

The guard went pale when he saw the ring. Flying to his feet he bowed low in front of the young chairman. "I am so sorry. Please forgive my ignorance. I didn't recognize you. You and your companions are of course welcome here." 

"You're forgiven. Though you may wish to exercise a little more caution in the future. Not everyone you insult will have a sense of humor. Takamura, Ijyuin," There was a slightly mischievous light in Nokoru's eyes as he watched the guard grow even paler as he called his well known friend's family names. Without a backward glance the three entered the lab proper. 

The ninja leaned over to whisper into Nokoru's ear in a slightly amused voice," That wasn't very nice of you Rijichou." 

"It was a little underhanded I suppose," Nokoru whispered back," But I think he will be careful not to pre-judge anyone in the future." The chairman looked around the empty hallway as the soft sound of the door sliding shut could be heard from behind. "One of the engineers was supposed to meet us here, but he or she appears to be running late." 

"Ah, there he is." Akira motioned towards the end of the hall as he watched the stranger approach their little party. 

A tall thin man with curly brown hair and small narrow eyes ran down the antiseptic white hallway. His lab coat flapped along behind him like some strangely shaped wings. Stopping just short of the three friends he gave Nokoru a respectful bow. "Hello! I am Engineer Takasama Please forgive me for being so late, I was working on a project and lost track of time." 

Bowing his head graciously in greeting, Nokoru smiled. "Its all right, we only just stepped through the door a moment ago." 

"Good! Then I haven't kept you waiting. If you would please follow me I can show you some of the projects we have been working on lately." The engineer bobbed enthusiastically as he turned to go back the way he had come. 

The Chairman's eyes softened with amusement as he and the others followed the beaming engineer down the hall. 'It's obvious that Takasama loves his work.' Nokoru thought with approval as he compared the behavior of the workers he had seen at Destiny labs. 'If more of the researchers here were like this fellow then perhaps the modern technologies laboratory is the one we are looking for. It will also depend on their research of course but a good working atmosphere promotes better research.'

The room Takasama led them too was large and open. All around there room were workstations piled with wire and equipment that was strewn about in an orderly chaos. Nokoru's first impression of a happy workplace was reinforced by the way each station had been personalized by the researchers that worked at them. 

Some had their names written in big glittery writing on the side of the station. A few had posters or wall scrolls attached to their station. Others had little stuffed toys and action figures taped or tied to their workspace. Here and there family photos were proudly displayed in places on honor on the tables and desks. Nokoru felt a satisfied smiled reach across his face. "I see they have made themselves comfortable here. With out a doubt the researchers enjoy working here." 

Glancing around curiously Akira leaned back to stage whisper at his friends," What sort of research does this lab do? Is it the same as the last lab? Or do they do something different?" 

"This laboratory researches artificial intelligence and robotics much like the last lab. Unlike Destiny labs who works on broad ranging ai and robotics applications, Modern Technologies tends to specialize in AI robots." Nokoru gave Akira a smile before looking around himself once more. 

The engineer's face was glowing with pride as he stopped in front of a table that held a large robot. "This is our latest project. It's a robot specially designed to work in outer space. It will help to effect repairs to ships and satellites so that human life need not be endangered. This is just a prototype. The real thing will have to be built in space. But this one does function. Would you like to see it in action?" 

Blue eyes wide with curiosity Nokoru gave his head an affirmative shake. "Yes please." This project was near to his area of interest. So it held more appeal for him than it did for either Suoh or Akira. 

Seeing Nokoru's eyes light up at the project, Suoh gave a long-suffering sigh. "Rijichou," he said with a look," Please remember why we are here." 

Nokoru winked at the blue haired man at his side when he saw the look Suoh was giving him. He knew he had to keep mind on his work. Seeing this lab's level and quality of work was after all an important part in what his decision would be. But he couldn't help teasing his very serious friend. 

"Why don't I feel reassured?" The ninja asked himself as he turned away from the mischievous light in Nokoru's eyes to watch what the engineer was doing. 

"This robot was specifically designed to assess damage and make surface repairs. A larger version will be constructed to handle the more difficult repairs." Takasama put a large mock control panel in front of the robot as he spoke. "There is a "Malfunction" In this mock panel. If everything is working the way it should the robot will find the malfunction and fix it. " The engineer turned the robot on and stood back. 

The robot shivered moving into an upright position as the power was switched on. The motion of the robot created a soft humming that filled the nearby area. When it was upright it paused as is accessed it's programming. Then it did something unexpected. The long metallic arm reached out as if to grasp the mock panel instead it whipped around hitting the unsuspecting engineer on the side of the head. 

To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Discovery

The Clamp artists own CCD and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only.

This story is the sequel to Change and Revelation and Correspondence. To better understand this story you should read the stories in order.

Research and Discovery

Chapter 2:

Takasama went down as his legs crumbled beneath him. The engineer's eyes were glassy and vague. 'He's in shock,' was all Nokoru had time to think before he found himself lying on his back as he looked up into the golden pools of his ninja's eyes. Dangerous as this situation was he couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to have Suoh this close. "Stop it," Nokoru censured himself, "This is not the time or the place to be thinking these thoughts. Turning away from those thoughts before he could embarrass himself Nokoru pushed at his heavier friend. "Suoh, let me up."

The bright eyes narrowed, "Not until it's safe."

Nokoru tilted his head to the side so he could see beyond his friend's blue hair. Akira was trying vainly to reach the off switch, but as fast as he was the robot was faster.

Suoh turned far enough so that he could throw a handful of throwing knives at the Robot but it was made of some very dense materials and the knives just bounced harmlessly away.

Nokoru made a mental list of everything happening. 'Let's see, Suoh's weapons aren't working and the off switch is not the kind that he would able to toggle with a throwing knife anyway. It's faster than Akira can move, which is pretty fast. So having him dart in to turn off the robot is not an option. And last but not least the engineer is still out of it so he cannot help in any way.' Nokoru's blue gaze lit on the panel. In the blink of an eye he had a plan. "Akira, can you get to the panel?"

"Yes, I think so." Akira nodded without looking at Nokoru," It will be difficult, but it's not impossible." Watching the robot as they moved together the dark haired thief waited for an opening. Clearing his mind of all extraneous thoughts Akira focused his mind on the robot. He blocked out everything until all he was aware of was the movement of the robot and the sound of his heartbeat. Quicksilver eyes glinted in the unusually solemn face. 'Wait a second, when ever I change directions it lags a bit. The pause isn't very long. A few seconds perhaps. There wouldn't be time enough to get close to it. But If I changed directions quickly enough, I should be able to confuse it long enough to be able to reach the panel.'

Akira laughed despite the danger. 'It isn't often I get to test my skills like this,' he thought to himself as he darted first left and then right in a zig zag pattern drawing closer to the panel. Confused by the constant changes of direction the robot swung its arm a little too far to the left. Akira quickly made use of the opportunity. He darted in snatching up the panel before the robot could react. Stepping back Akira dropped a questioning look over at Nokoru.

Suoh was nodding as he saw what Nokoru had in mind. "Akira, toss the panel behind the workstation."

Grey eyes widened with understanding as Akira did just that. As expected the robot turned to smash its arm into the panel. Since its attention had been directed elsewhere, Akira was able to get close enough to hit the off switch. A little winded from all his running Akira paused to catch his breath before turning to check on the engineer who still seemed rather woozy.

Still nose to nose with his best friend Nokoru found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the lips that hovered so temptingly close. The desire to just lift his head and take those lips into his own was almost over powering. Nokoru took as much of a breath as he could take with Suoh resting on his chest. Suoh's familiar earthy scent engulfed him. Savoring the delicious aroma Nokoru tried to forget that his body tingled everywhere it touched Suoh's. 'No, I can't be feeling this way about Suoh.' Nokoru assured himself. 'I am just infatuated with him because he is such a good friend. Besides he loves Nagisa.'

'But Nagisa isn't here.' Whispered a little voice inside his mind. Resolutely ignoring the voice Nokoru forced himself to smile up at his friend. "Suoh, may I please get up now?"

"Oh, sorry," Suoh apologized as he backed off of his friend. He had intended to let Nokoru up as soon as the danger had passed but he had become distracted by the look in his friend's eyes. Most of the time Nokoru was fairly easy to read emotionally speaking. But right now he just couldn't tell what his friend was feeling. He sensed that the smile Nokoru wore was somewhat strained.

"What's bothering you senpai?" Suoh wondered as he stared into those normally expressive eyes. 'I don't know why I feel this way, but somehow I don't think its this incident with the robot that has you so worried that you would simply close yourself off like this. I have to find out what is bothering you.' He decided as he watched the chairman stand.

Standing up Nokoru dusted himself off as he walked over to the robot. Feeling Suoh's eyes following him he made a point of stopping well outside the robot arm's reach. No need to take unnecessary risks. Blue eyes narrowed as the chairman examined the robot. Something about the robot's appearance bothered him.

"That was strange." Suoh's voice was soft as he came to stand behind his charge. "I thought we would be safer here than we were at Destiny Labs. I guess I was wrong." Glancing up at Nokoru, Suoh could almost see the wheels of Nokoru's mind turning. "What is it, Rijichou."

"You weren't wrong, Suoh." The chairman turned luminous cerulean eyes filled with a dark certainty towards his blue haired friend.

The ninja's golden eyes were blank for a moment as he thought through Nokoru's logic. "What do you mean, I wasn't wrong when an accident like this happens right in front of our noses? That robot was out of control. We were very lucky. It could have done a lot more damage than it did. His eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle slid into place. "Sabotage!" He realized. "Your saying it wasn't an accident at all! But Rijichou, how can you tell that it wasn't an accident?"

Nokoru pointed to an area of exposed wires on the lower section of the robot. "When I was on the floor I noticed that there was a section of wiring that appears different from the rest of wiring. From the look of the joints the new wires were very reticently added. I would lay odds that it happened within the last day or two." Nokoru's expression softened as he turned to look over at Akira. "How is Engineer Takasama?"

"I'll be all right," Takasama answered for himself. Taking Akira's hand the engineer pulled himself up onto wobbly legs. His he leaned against Akira's shoulder as he waited for the room to steady around him. "I can't believe the robot malfunctioned. It was working fine only this morning. I am so sorry this happened. Please accept my deepest apology. " He tried to bow and would have fallen if the dark haired thief hadn't held him upright.

Making reassuring gestures towards the obviously over wrought researcher, Nokoru spoke in a soothing voice. "I would, but I assure you that an apology is not needed. I don't blame you or this lab for what happened here today." The chairman's voice was calm and encouraging and seemed to reassure the nervous engineer.

"You are too generous, Imo…" A beeper cut the engineer off in mid speech. "Excuse me please," He bowed politely to the three young men. " I must respond to this call."

Reaching into his white lab coat, Takasama brought out a small wireless phone. Flipping it open he dialed the number listed on his beeper.

Takasma's face grew worried as he listened to the voice on the phone. "Are you sure? No, how it happened isn't important at the moment. What matters is that security on it now. Thank you for informing me. I will tell our guests." Shaking his head the engineer flipped his phone closed. " Imonoyama Rijichou, It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that we have had a breach in security."

Gold and Grey eyes narrowed as both Suoh and Akira moved closer to Nokoru. "I suggest that we end this interview now. It is no longer safe for you here." They spoke as one.

Nokoru inclined his head in acquiescence," Of course you're right. I think leaving now would be wise." The chairman turned his bright eyes onto the engineer. "I will let you know what the Imonyoyama's decision will be once I find out for certain what my father plans to do. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to show us around. I am sorry we weren't able to stay longer."

Embarrassed for his company the engineer could only bow apologetically as he blushed a vibrant red. "I should thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to visit us. Should you chose to return here you will always be welcome."

"Hmm, I may take you up on that one day. Until then I bid you good bye." Nokoru dipped his head in farewell.

After receiving a nod from the chairman, Suoh took the lead. With one hand on the throwing blades hidden in his coat Suoh eyed the hallway carefully. As their small party reached an intersecting hallway a noise alerted the ninja to someone's presence. Years of training allowed him to turn unerringly towards the unseen stranger. "Who's there?"

Seeing that he had lost the element of surprise the man leveled a gun at the chairman and his friends. "Take your hand slowly out of your coat." Demanded the black clad intruder. All but his dark red eyes were visible. Those eyes narrowed as he appraised the Takamura ninja.

Nokoru knew his friends almost as well as he knew himself. He had a pretty good idea of what Suoh would do in a situation like this. The ninja would need a diversion. So Nokoru coughed drawing the attacker's attention long enough for Suoh to act. Using slight of hand Suoh was able to hide three of the throwing blades in the palm of each hand. He stood poised to throw them the moment he had an opening.

The intruder looked the chairman up and down, before shaking his head. "So you are the famous chairman of CLAMP campus. You don't look like anything special, but my employers are paying me very well to bring you to them. So you'll be coming with me."

"A gracious offer, but I am afraid I must refuse. I already have plans made for the evening." Nokoru edged behind Suoh as Akira moved in from the right to help cover the chairman.

Agitated the man waved his gun towards Suoh. "You don't seem to understand the predicament you are in. Come with me now or I will shoot."

Fear hit Nokoru like an icy mallet slamming into his heart. He wasn't concerned for himself. Suoh and Akira would protect him. But who would protect them? It was such a contradiction. 'I know you have the right to chose for yourself who and what you will risk yourselves for. But I don't want to be the cause of your deaths. Please be careful.' Nokoru wished with all his might that there was a way he could somehow protect his guardians as he clenched his teeth as his hands balled into fists.

The intruder darted a look down the hall when a booming voice filled the corridor. "Drop your gun and put your hands up." The lab's security force had cut off the man's retreat. The whole hall was filled with guards glaring menacingly at the intruder.

Seeing his options reduced the black clad intruder fired his gun at his hostages trying to cause enough confusion so that he could get away.

The chairman's face paled at the sound of his best friend's cry. Ignoring the intruder who was now pinned to the wall with throwing blades, Nokoru turned Suoh around. His heart pounded in his chest as he practically tore his friend's coat off. 'No,' The thought resounded in the sudden silence that filled Nokoru's heart and mind. 'Suoh is much more than a friend.' With dread filled blue eyes, Nokoru looked closely at the bullet wound understanding now that what he felt for his friend when far beyond infatuation. 'I love him, and I could have lost him. Only a little more to the right and…' Nokoru's thoughts slowed at that chilling thought and he instinctively squeezed the hand he was holding.

"It's just a flesh wound, Nokoru. I'm fine." Suoh assured his friend as he saw the fear flash in Nokoru's eyes.

" I think now would be a good time to go, Rijichou. We can attend to Takamura senpai in the car." Akira bounced a little in impatience as he watched the security team carry the prisoner away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nokoru asked forcing himself to let go Suoh's hand.

"I am, and I agree with Akira. The sooner we leave this place the happier I will be." Suoh smiled despite the discomfort of the wound knowing that it would just worry Nokoru more if he knew how much it hurt.

Nokoru let the subject go but the look in those burning sapphires said that he wasn't convinced. As they left the lobby of the lab Akira turned back for one last look," Do you think the two incidences are connected?"

"It's quite possible Akira san but we won't know for sure until they have finished interrogating the attacker. It could just be someone making use of the fact that Rijichou was off campus." Suoh answered thoughtfully.

Akira nodded in agreement," There are many people who would like to get a hold of our Rijichou. It is just too bad the rest of the world isn't as secure as the campus is."

"Impossible, but it's a nice thought." The ninja replied as he pressed a bit of cloth to his wound."

Lost in thought Nokoru put his hands in his pockets as he mulled over his feelings. "I am in love with my best friend. He knows that I prefer men, but he loves Nagisa. So I know he doesn't. Oh what do I do? Should I tell him? Suoh accepted my sexual preference easily enough, but this?"

Nokoru shook his head,' Could his acceptance reach this far? Then again do I have a right to keep these feelings from him? Is there any way I could I keep them from him? Now that I know how I feel it will be very difficult to pretend I have no feelings for him. We have been through a lot together. He knows me better than anyone else alive. Suoh will figure it out on his own soon enough. Still, he deserves to hear the truth from me. I have to tell him, but not now. After everything that has happened today I don't think I could manage it. Perhaps in a day or two when he has recovered,' Nokoru decided as he slid into the car.

'I just hope he is as understanding about this as he was about my other secret.' Nokoru gazed out of the window of the car as it started to take them back to the campus. He could feel his heart fluttering with anxiety. His eyes that mirrored the bright sky were filled with fear and hope in equal measures.

The End


End file.
